Because today is my birthday
by Eltrish
Summary: Special fic just for celebrating Xanxus's birthday! Buon compleanno, Xanxus! XD


Ish : HUWAAAAA! UDAH LAMA BANGET GA PUBLISH CERITA DI FFN! DDX KANGEEEEN!

Teru : Arara~ Master akhir-akhir ini sibuk sih ya...? Hahahaha

Ish : Huhu, bukan sibuk lagi... Ini namanya ekspoitasi! Masa kadang-kadang sabtu-minggu masih harus ngurusin masalah kuliah? Gimana caranya bisa dapet waktu kosong buat nulis fic? Buat tidur aja susah! Tugas seabrek! Mending kalo penting, ini tugas ospek! ...Penting sih, tapi ga penting ketimbang fanfic! (Malah curhat)

Kaoru : Huh, bisanya ngeluh doang... siapa suruh buru-buru jadi mahasiswa hah? Emangnya enak? Lagian ngomel-ngomel ga ada waktu ngerjain lah ini buktinya bisa publish! Kapan bikinnya coba?

Ish : Dicicil... Sehari sebelum ujian empathy terus lanjut sama malem ini. ...Eh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal empathy ya, enak banget loh pelajarannya! Masa, masa, ada role playnya! Ish kebagian jadi dokter! KYA! DENGER KATA ROLE PLAY DITAMBAH 'DOKTER-PASIEN' ISH LANGSUNG KEBAYANG YAOI! XD Mana situasi mendukung banget gara-gara dosennya doyan ngomong itu! XD (I LOVE YOU Dr. L***S!)

Kaoru : HUH! ITU MASIH SEMPET NYICIL! lagian master kan emang udah masuk hiatus, ngapain coba masih ngepublish? Ntar tuh tanggal 6 November baru dicabut status hiatusnya!

Ish : Protes aja sih! Lagian masalah hiatus itu ga ngaruh sama beberapa momen penting... apalagi ultah Xanxus! Itu momen paling berharga dalam setahun! (Eh iya, hari ini adek sepupu Ish yang cowok lahir looh! XDD *nari samba keliling kampung* Aih~~ Ish udah nunggu-nunggu! XD Pokoknya siapa pun namanya ntar, bodo amat, Ish panggil dia Xanxus! XDD)

Teru : Arara, master, master, Teru ngerti master udah lama ga nulis fic dan ketemu reader, tapi kasian nih reader dibuat nunggu. Buruan dimulai gih~

Ish : Eh, iya juga sih... Ok, ok, disclaimernya... Kao~

Kaoru : KHR belongs to Akira Amano but this story belongs to my master.

Ish : Teru, warningnya~~

Teru : Warning : (maybe) OOC, Typo, Yaoi and swearing languages.

Ish : ENJOY THE STORY AND BUON COMPLEANNO FOR PAPA XANXUS! XD ...Oh iya! Ketinggalan! **Fic ini juga termasuk dalam rangka misi bersama Arisu-san meramaikan fandom KHR dengan XS! **(Saya masih ingat loh kalo saya mengemban misi ini~ Hahahaha~~ XDD)**  
**

* * *

Tanggal 9 Oktober.

Hari ini menjadi hari sibuk yang rutin dijalani oleh para anggota Varia setiap tahun. Alasannya? Karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir dimana mereka bisa menyiapkan persiapan dan segala sesuatu untuk ulang tahun bos mereka yang jatuh esok hari tepat pada tanggal 10 Oktober. Segala sesuatunya benar-benar harus sempurna mungkin karena hari itu merupakan hari yang sakral dimana bos mereka menginjak usia baru dan memulai lembaran yang baru pula.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan membacakan pembagian tugas kita lagi." ujar Lussuria sambil tersenyum genit penuh semangat.

Ia menunjuk ke arah Bel dan Fran yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Kalian berdua, ingat tugas kalian kan? Kalian bertugas untuk menyusun acara ulang tahun bos besok. Sejauh ini apa ada masalah?"

Bel hanya nyengir seperti biasa dengan cengiran cheshire catnya.

"Shishishi, pangeran tidak tahu perkembangannya karena yang mengurus susunan acara besok adalah si kodok ini." ungkap Bel sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Fran yang tertutup oleh topi kodok pemberiannya.

"Senpai, tugas ini kan diberikan untuk kita berdua, jadi seharusnya kita bekerja sama. Repot sekali mengerjakan tugas ini sendirian." protes Fran dengan nada monotonnya yang khas. Seperti biasa juga, ia tetap miskin ekspresi.

"Shishishi, jangan protes, kodok!"

Syuuut! Jleb!

Sebuah pisau melesat cepat dan menancap di punggung anggota Varia yang paling baru itu. Bukannya tidak bisa menghindar, Fran memang sengaja pasrah saja menerima lemparan pisau penuh 'cinta' dari senpainya itu. Ya sudahlah, toh lama-kelamaan dia sudah terbiasa.

Lussuria menghela nafas panjang lalu ganti memandang Squalo dan Levi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? Kalian berdua sudah memutuskan hadiah apa yang akan diberikan untuk bos besok?"

"Sudah! Tapi dia tidak setuju! Padahal menurutku hadiah itu sangat cocok untuk bos!" protes Levi sambil menuding-nuding Squalo kesal. Sesekali umpatan kasar pun terdengar meramaikan adu argumennya dengan sang second-in-command Varia itu.

"VOOOOIII! Sangat cocok apanya? Kau mau memberi wine sebagai hadiah ulang tahun? Dia bahkan sudah punya segudang wine tanpa perlu kau berikan lagi!"

"Tapi bos kan menyukainya! Apa salahnya memberikan sesuatu yang disukai oleh bos!"

"VOOOIII! Pikirkan hadiah yang lain!"

"TIDAK!"

"HADIAH LAIN!"

Adu argumen yang sekarang berubah seperti pertengkaran kecil-kecilan antara Squalo dan Levi pun dimulai. Levi tetap bersikeras pada pendiriannya, begitu juga dengan Squalo.

Lussuria kembali menghela nafas.

"Benar-benar deh, padahal besok ulang tahun bos, tapi pesta kejutannya sama sekali belum siap. Hm, aku juga belum menentukan harus membuat kue apa besok." Lussuria diam sembari berfikir. "Ah, kurasa besok aku akan membuat kue dengan campuran wine saja. Kurasa bos akan menyukainya."

Bel dan Fran masih sibuk melempar-menerima pasrah pisau.

Squalo dan Levi masih sibuk beradu argumen yang sekarang semakin sengit.

Lussuria sibuk memikirkan hiasan kue yang akan dibuatnya nanti malam.

Dan di saat setiap individu yang ada di ruangan itu sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri, mendadak pintu ruang tamu HQ Varia terbanting keras. Spontan setiap pasang mata yang ada mencari sumber suara itu. Seketika mereka semua menemukan sosok Xanxus berdiri di ujung pintu itu, mereka semua secara kompakan langsung menghentikan aktivitas yang sedang mereka lakukan sebelumnya dan terpaku memandangi sosok pimpinan Varia itu.

Levi langsung berlari menghampiri Xanxus seperti anjing yang menghampiri majikannya.

"Bos, ada apa? Bos memerlukan sesuatu? Mungkin wine?"

Namun seperti tidak menghiraukan Levi; atau lebih tepatnya menghapus keberadaan Levi, Xanxus melenggos pergi begitu saja meninggalkan thunder guardiannya. Langkah kaki sang pimpinan Varia itu terhenti saat ia berdiri di hadapan Squalo.

Mata merah yang menyala mengalahkan indahnya batu ruby itu memandangi sosok Squalo tajam, nyaris tak berkedip.

"V-Voi, kau mau apa?"

"Nanti malam pergilah ke Venice dan disana ada segerombolan mata-mata yang harus kau bereskan. Itu misi barumu, sampah." jelas Xanxus singkat. Sedetik kemudian, ia pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi menjauh dari second-in-commandnya.

"V-VOOI! NANTI MALAM?" teriak Squalo spontan kaget.

Xanxus berhenti dan kembali berbalik menoleh ke arah rain guardiannya.

"Ada masalah, sampah?"

"VOOOI! Tapi kan-!"

Squalo menghentikan kelanjutan kata-katanya saat mata Xanxus memandanginya dengan tajam. Memberikan intimidasi kasat mata yang seakan berkata tanpa bicara kalau Xanxus memang tidak menginginkan keberadaan Squalo _besok._

_Jadi begitu? Dia memang sengaja menyuruhku pergi mengemban misi karena dia tidak ingin aku ada pada hari ulang tahunnya besok? _batin Squalo.

Second-in-command Varia itu menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal lalu balas memandangi Xanxus dengan tajam.

"VOOOI! TERSERAHLAH! AKU TIDAK PEDULI LAGI, DASAR BRENGSEK!"

Tanpa pamit Squalo pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

"VOOOOOIII! DASAR BOS BRENGSEK!"

Squalo masuk ke kamarnya setelah sukses menghancurkan pintu malang yang kini berubah menjadi serpihan kayu yang berserakan di lantai. Matanya berkilat tajam dan berbahaya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat tidur lalu duduk di pinggirannya. Ketika matanya melirik ke arah meja yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya, ia menemukan tiket pesawat dengan tujuan Venice yang akan lepas landas sekitar 2 jam lagi.

Squalo mendesis kesal lalu mendecak pelan.

"Voi, brengsek. Kalau aku berangkat malam ini, itu berarti aku baru bisa menjalankan misinya besok dan itu berarti besok aku tidak akan bisa kembali kesini. Brengsek, bos sialan itu benar-benar tidak ingin aku di hari ulang tahunnya makanya sengaja memberikan misi padaku! Dia bahkan tidak menjelaskan dengan jelas isi misinya! Dasar brengsek!" umpat Squalo sambil kembali berdiri dan menyambar tiket pesawat yang ada di atas meja itu dengan sebelah tangan.

Namun seperti apapun penolakan yang diberikan oleh Squalo, itu hanya penolakan di mulut saja. Sekalipun dalam hati ia menolak keras misi yang diberikan Xanxus kepadanya, pada kenyataannya ia tetap akan menjalankan misi itu tanpa berniat untuk membangkang.

Second-in-command Varia itu mengambil beberapa potong baju dari lemarinya dengan asal dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dalam sekejap saja ia sudah siap untuk pergi ke bandara. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya namun sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sosok Levi yang berdiri sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok tak jauh dari kamarnya.

Mata Squalo memicing tajam seketika sosok Levi terpantul dari kedua bola matanya.

"Voi, mau apa kau hah?" tanya Squalo tidak bersahabat. Maklum sajalah, moodnya kan memang sedang buruk lantaran misi dadakan dari Xanxus.

Levi memamerkan senyum kemenangan yang dalam sekejap membuat Squalo ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Kurasa ada alasan kenapa bos memberikanmu misi sekarang." ujar Levi sembari nyengir lebar. "Itu karena bos tidak ingin kau ada di hari ulang tahunnya besok!"

Tawa Levi pun meledak memenuhi ruangan.

Squalo menggertakkan gigina dengan kesal. Sungguh, rasanya sekarang ia ingin sekali melenyapkan keberadaan Levi, ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Levi yang kelewat berisik itu dan ingin sekali menyangkal setiap kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Namun sayangnya, Squalo tidak bisa menemukan pembelaan apa pun. Sebaris pernyataan dari Levi mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat, bahkan mengikat barisan umpatan yang mengantri untuk dikeluarkan. Ia hanya bisa terdiam sembari menelan kekesalan di dalam hati.

"VOI! BRENGSEK! TERSERAH KAU MAU BILANG APA! AKU TIDAK PEDULI LAGI! PERSETAN DENGANMU DAN BOS BRENGSEKMU ITU!" teriak Squalo mengumpat hebat. Dengan cepat ia pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Levi yang masih sibuk tertawa menikmati kemenangannya.

_Brengsek..._ umpat Squalo sekali lagi dalam hati sembari melangkah pergi.

* * *

_Venice, 9 October 20xx, 23.47 pm_

Squalo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah kamar hotel berbintang 5 yang sudah dipesankan oleh Xanxus. Seketika memasuki kamarnya, Squalo sempat terperanjat kagum. Jarang-jarang ia menempati kamar semewah ini ketika mengemban misi kacangan.

"Voi, bos brengsek itu ternyata masih punya sisi baik juga." ujar Squalo pelan sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat tidur. Beberapa saat setelahnya, ia melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasur lalu menutup mata menikmati kesunyian malam.

Dentingan jam perlahan terdengar semakin jelas di telinga Squalo. Hitungan detik demi detik yang berlalu menemaninya malam ini. Squalo menghela nafas pelan.

_Mungkin lebih baik aku berisitirahat sekarang... Besok pagi aku harus memulai misi dan setelah itu aku harus segera pulang. ...Tunggu, untuk apa aku harus segera pulang? Untuk memberikan selamat ulang tahun pada bos brengsek itu? Hah! Dia bahkan tidak mengharapkan keberadaanku pada hari ulang tahunnya... _batin Squalo sembari kembali mendecak kesal. Ia kembali membuka mata dan melirikkan matanya ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di sudut ruangan.

Pukul 23.54

Squalo diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya beranjak bangun dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya.

"Voi! Biarpun bos brengsek itu tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku di hari ulang tahunnya, bukan berarti aku tidak boleh mengucapkan selamat kan?" ujar Squalo pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan satu gerakan cepat Squalo mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana.

Rain guardian Varia itu memandangi layar ponselnya sejenak. Mendadak ia jadi ragu. Loyalitas mutlak melawan harga diri, manakah yang harus ia pilih?

Setelah beberapa saat menimbang-nimbang jawaban, akhirnya Squalo memutuskan untuk memberikan ucapan selamat. Persetan dengan harga diri. Nyatanya loyalitas dalam dirinya yang lebih mendominasi.

"Voi, tidak ada salahnya aku memberikan ucapan selamat? Paling-paling bos brengsek itu juga tidak akan mengangkat telepon dariku." ujar Squalo sembari menekan nomor Xanxus yang diakhiri dengan menekan tombol "yes".

Squalo diam, menunggu. Beberapa saat berlalu sampai akhirnya suara berat yang dingin terdengar dari ponselnya.

"Apa, sampah?"

Deg!

_Di-Dia mengangkatnya... _batin Squalo tercengang kaget.

Melihat dari beberapa kemungkinan yang ada, Squalo sudah memperkirakan beberapa hal yang kira-kira akan dilakukan Xanxus. Pertama, bosnya itu tidak akan mengangkatnya sekalipun mendengar. Kedua, bosnya tidak mengangkat karena sedang tidak membawa ponsel. Ketiga-walaupun agak tidak mungkin, bosnya sudah tertidur. Dari semua kemungkinan itu, Squalo sama sekali tidak memprediksi kalau bosnya mengangkat.

Semua yang terjadi benar-benar di luar ekspektasi Squalo. Dan oleh sebab itulah, alih-alih mengucapkan selamat seperti tujuan awalnya, Squalo malah diam terpaku tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam bisu.

"...Kamu mau main-main denganku huh, sampah brengsek?" tanya Xanxus dengan suara yang lebih dingin ketimbang sebelumnya.

"V-Voi! Siapa yang bilang aku mau main-main?" protes Squalo.

"Lalu kau mau apa, hiu sialan?"

"Voi, aku..." Ia melirik ke arah jam. Pukul 00.01. "Aku... Um, maksudku aku..."

"'Aku', 'aku'... kalau kau cuma bisa mengulang kata itu dan membuat telingaku sakit, lebih baik kumatikan teleponmu, hiu brengsek."

"Voi! Kau itu bisa tidak sih tidak merusak suasana sedikit? Aku baru saja mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, brengsek!" umpat Squalo kesal.

"...Hanya itu?"

"Apa maksudmu 'hanya itu' hah?" tanya Squalo dengan suara yang mulai meninggi. Jelas saja kesal. Apa maksudnya perhatian dari Squalo termasuk kategori 'hanya' bagi Xanxus?

"Kurang jelas? Aku bertanya apa ada lagi yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Voi, aku-!"

"Kuanggap tidak ada."

PLIK! Tuut... Tuut... Tuut...

Squalo dipaksa bungkam mendengar suara Xanxus yang mendadak hilang tanpa pamitan. Ia menahan nafasnya lalu menggertakkan gigi dengan kesal. Xanxus benar-benar keterlaluan, mau sampai sejauh apa sih dia mau menguji kesabarannya?

"VOI! BRENGSEK!" umpat Squalo sambil membanting ponselnya ke lantai. "Apa-apaan dia itu? Sudah bagus aku mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya setelah diusir dengan halus, tapi dia malah bilang 'hanya itu'? BRENGSEK! Dasar bos brengsek! Semoga malam ini ia mati tersedak winenya sendiri!" umpat Squalo makin menjadi-jadi.

Di saat Squalo sedang menggebu-gebu mengumpat bosnya, mendadak terdengar suara bel yang berbunyi. Satu kali bel tidak tahu situasi itu berbunyi dan Squalo menoleh. Dua kali lalu Squalo mendecak kesal.

"Siapa sih? Malam-malam begini masih masih iseng membunyikan bel kamar orang lain. Kalau sampai hanya perbuatan iseng, kubunuh orang itu." ancam Squalo berbahaya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu.

Tiga kali bel itu berbunyi.

"Voi, sabar sedikit brengsek!"

Empat kali, lima kali.

"VOOOOOI!"

Enam kali, tujuh kali, delapan kali, sembi-

"VOOOOOOOOIII! BRENGSEK! KAU MINTA MATI YA? KUPATAHKAN TULANG LEHERMU NANTI!" teriak Squalo sembari membanting pintu kamarnya hingga terbuka lebar.

Orang yang berdiri di depan pintu itu menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya. Mata merah menyala yang seindah batu ruby itu memantulkan sosok Squalo yang terpaku dengan mata membelalak lebar. Siapa lagi orang itu kalau bukan Xanxus?

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, sampah brengsek."

"K-Kau... Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Xanxus melangkahkan kaki masuk tanpa diundang dan memaksa Squalo melangkahkan kakinya mundur ke dalam. Dengan sebelah tangan ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Squalo.

Sekarang di dalam ruang sunyi itu keduanya berdiri sambil bertatap-tatapan. Warna merah dan biru yang kontras saling memandangi satu sama lain nyaris tanpa berkedip. Dan akhirnya yang memecahkan kesunyian itu adalah Squalo.

"Voi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Xanxus mendengus geli lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Squalo.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ada disini?"

"Voi, bukannya kau tidak mau melihatku di hari ulang tahunmu karena kau tidak suka melihatku? Bukannya karena itu kau mengirimku untuk melakukan misi bodoh ini?"

Xanxus kembali mendengus lalu setengah nyengir seakan mencemooh pertanyaan dari rain guardiannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, hiu sialan."

"VOI! APA KAU BILANG? APANYA YANG BO-!"

Sebelum sempat Squalo protes, Xanxus sudah terlebih dahulu mengintrupsi. Tanpa peringatan bos Varia itu main menempelkan bibirnya lalu menyelusupkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut rain guardiannya.

Lidah bertemu dengan lidah. Saling mengadu dan berusaha merebut dominasi. Tapi pada akhirnya Squalo takluk dan menyerahkan dominasi itu pada Xanxus.

"Mmmh... Xa-nnh..."

Squalo nyaris kehabisan nafas karena dominasi Xanxus yang menjadi-jadi. Menyadari itu, Xanxus hanya tersenyum sinis lalu menarik diri dan membiarkan second-in-commandnya menarik pasokan oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Squalo memandang bosnya dengan mata memicing tajam.

"VOI! APAAN-APAAN BARUSAN ITU! Kau seenaknya menciumku tanpa izin! Kau itu benar-benar seenaknya! Kau pikir aku ini mainanmu?" protes Squalo.

Xanxus mendengus geli.

"Jangan protes kalau kau menikmatinya, hiu sialan."

Serangan balik dari Xanxus berhasil membuat wajah Squalo memerah. Rain guardian Varia itu sudah membuka mulutnya untuk protes tapi nyatanya tidak bisa menemukan satu pembelaan atau penolakan. Kesimpulannya, pernyataan Xanxus barusan merupakan kebenaran yang tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

"V-Voi! Pokoknya kau tetap tidak bisa seenaknya!"

"Oh ya? Kenapa tidak? Aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang kumau dan kau tidak punya kuasa untuk menolaknya, sampah brengsek."

"VOI! Brengsek! Kau pikir kau siapa bisa seenaknya denganku!"

Xanxus kembali menyunggingkan senyuman sinisnya.

"Pertanyaannya bukan siapa, tapi kenapa."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa? Memangnya kenapa kau bisa seenaknya padaku hah?"

"Karena... hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Dan itu artinya aku berhak melakukan apa saja hari ini. Apa sekarang kau mengerti, sampah brengsek?"

Tadinya Squalo masih ngotot ingin protes, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sekejap kemudian ia tersenyum nakal sembari memandangi wajah Xanxus.

"Baiklah, karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, khusus hari ini aku akan menurut. Lalu satu lagi..." Squalo menghentikan kata-katanya hingga membuat kening Xanxus berkerut samar menunggu kelanjutan. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum nakal sebelum akhirnya ia , melumat bibir Xanxus tanpa peringatan.

Anak angkat dari Vongola ke 9 itu sempat terperancat kaget, tapi toh akhirnya ia menikmati perlakuan tak biasa dari second-in-commandnya itu.

Kedua pasang mata kembali terpejam. Lidah kembali bertemu dengan lidah untuk saling mengadu dominasi yang lebih setara, tubuh saling bersentuhan mengalirkan suhu tubuh masing-masing kepada yang lain, tangan saling bertaut atau menyentuh apa saja yang ada.

Setelah cukup lama waktu berselang, akhirnya Xanxus menarik diri.

"Terlepas dari aku menyukainya, tindakanmu barusan itu di luar kebiasaanmu."

Squalo tersenyum kecil.

"Butuh alasan?" tanya Squalo. Pertanyaannya itu tidak dilemparkan pada Xanxus karena ia langsung menjawabnya sendiri. "Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu."

Xanxus tersenyum puas.

Ia memang tidak mendapatkan pesta. Ia juga tidak menerima hadiah. Tapi apalah arti dari pesta yang sempurna dan hadiah yang mewah? Ia tidak butuh semua itu. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah berada bersama orang yang paling berarti untuknya dan menghabiskan sisa hari yang spesial ini bersama orang itu. Ya, bersama Squalo.

Xanxus merengkuh wajah Squalo dengan sebelah tangan lalu tersenyum lembut meski hanya sekejap. Ia mencium lembut bibir rain guardiannya itu lalu menarik diri dan berbisik pelan di telinga Squalo.

"Oggi ho ottenere il miglior regalo che io abbia mai avuto e che sei tu."*

* * *

* "Today I got the best present I ever get and it is you."

* * *

Ish : Selesai~ Ah, akhirnya... Capek banget bikinnya~

Teru : Tadinya Teru kira akan sampai rated M... ternyata cuma rated T... Bukannya waktu itu master pernah bilang kalau akan bikin rated M lagi buat ultah Xanxus-sama?

Ish : Hmm, tadinya sih rencananya emang gitu... Tapi ternyata situasi dan kondisi ga memungkinkan. Ga sempet n ga ada ide... Hahaha...ha...

Kaoru : Yah, baguslah, ada beberapa yang masih di bawah umur juga kan? Lebih aman rated T... ..Walaupun menurut polling sih lebih banyak yang memilih rated M...

Ish : Yaudah, gini deh, kalau ada yang ga puas n mau diubah jadi rated M, nanti Ish ubah. Okay? Bilang aja siapa yang mau, kalau banyak Ish buat edit terus masukin lemon... hahaha

Teru : Wah dasar master... *geleng-geleng*

Ish : Oh iya, sebelom lupa! (Sebenernya Ish udah tulis di profile sih) Ish minta maaf sama reader semua soal hiatus, soal kalo review ga dibales, kalo PM ga dibales, intinya semua karena Ish sibuk. Gomen ya minna~

Kaoru : Oh? Cerita master masih ada yang review ya?

Ish : JLEB! Ka-Kao... Kata-katamu menancap di tempat yang sakit sekali... =_=;

Kaoru : Oh ya? kuanggap itu pujian... *ngeliat reader* Yak, reader semua, ceritanya udah selesai... So, lastly, don't forget to review, okay?

Teru : Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Ish : Onegaishimasu~~ XD


End file.
